A Loud Odyssey
by Ciruno
Summary: Congratulations. You're stuck in an empty planet with your family because of an idiotic genius scientist sister. Isn't that fun? Now, your objective is to survive as long as possible and hope you guys can get back once Lisa fixes everything. Worst comes to worst... Well, we'll figure it out as we go.


**Goodbye moon men**

' _That's weird…'_

"Huh."

Lincoln Cloud stared up at the night sky. A bit groggy and a bit confused… And a bit cold. Probably because he tossed his blanket in his sleep onto the other side of his bed. Having just woken up for no reason, maybe the cold helped a bit there, he just remained there, using his foot to try to move his blanket so he could snuggle again. It was definitely not morning considering, one… His alarm clock wasn't beeping loudly. The sound in such a small space would pretty much wake him up and it's clearly turned on. Not to mention there's such a thing called internal body clock that makes anyone wake up at a certain point of time. Two, his sisters weren't being loud at all outside. Lori wasn't shouting for everyone to get ready nor was Luna making any ' _Get ready'_ Jams. Not even his parents were making a peep so that could only lead to that conclusion. And lastly, three. It was pitch black. Well, not entirely pitch black. In fact it's not that bad. You can partly see through the area after focusing long enough. It just doesn't look like the sun is going to be showing up anytime soon. So using logic, that means he woke up in the middle of the night for some or no reason. But that wasn't the confusing part. It's almost an everyday thing for him to wake up at midnight and have to go to the bathroom at these hours. Is it scary? Yes, if you don't turn on the lights and Lucy is doing another spooky occultic ritual in her bed. Lincoln already had a couple of run-ins with that especially when she wanted to try a midnight challenge of some sort. Thankfully he convinced her to stop summoning monsters without supervision. But besides that, even without lights he also knew how to deal with ghosts, thanks to the enlightening information from ARGGH and Hypernatural. Mostly. Lots of salt and vacuum were necessary. So no, Lincoln wasn't afraid. He was feeling something.

It was confusion. Something that kinda stayed in his mind even right now. Something that bothered him from the moment he woke up.

' _I mean… this is pretty weird right?'_ Even right now, Lincoln was wondering if it was the grogginess from just waking up. Or his sisters pranked him again, probably Luan, to make him see what he's currently seeing right now. But his furniture is everywhere so unless she moved everything outside it's unlikely, not to mention that's an April Fools level joke anyway. No way she would do it now and there was no way he pis- he made her angry. But looking up?

Yup.

That's the night starry sky up there. It was a pretty nice view actually. There were no signs of clouds whatsoever, or at least any that were visibly blocking the night sky. So you can admire some pretty nice stars. Lincoln was no astronomer, only enough to identify some constellations, but waking up to that was kinda nice, if not a bit surprising. Even some of the lights there seem different. Of course, there still lies that question that confused him the entire time.

Where did his ceiling go?

.

.

.

 **A Loud Odyssey**

.

.

.

Lincoln already confirmed that he was in his room so logically there should be no way for him to see the stars. The window was already too small to do anything with and he never picked a galaxy design of stickers for his ceiling. Of course, now he's considering putting up one in the very back of his mind. He wasn't playing any big games or watched any big movies that made him think of the stars. Was he sleeping? Lincoln moved his hands to pinch himself… Nope. He couldn't wake up from this dream. So if he wasn't dreaming then in that case he was just suffering from extreme grogginess and soon he won't be seeing stars anymore.

….

Nope.

It wasn't a trick. Lincoln sat up and checked the corners of the ceiling. Or he would have if they existed, because they were gone too. So, either Lincoln was seeings things or the entirety of the house's roof was gone. And it was likely the latter as each second passed his vision cleared the more he stared up longer. The attic was probably gone too but for what reason could this-... What was that smell? It smelled like some sort smoke mixed with a frozen ice cream? Hit of coconut? He could barely smell it but it was definitely there. And it was kinda colder. Chilly as if it was breezy but not to the point of too freezing. Was that what caused him to wake up or feel cold? No wait, it's probably the missing ceiling,

"Lisa. This has to be Lisa," Lincoln muttered as he got up, putting on a pair of pants to combat the cold air. Exposed room would mean more exposure to coldness. And that's pretty bad when you're just in your undies. Pajamas were ruined by Lily vomiting on him earlier so no pajamas today. Lincoln opened his cabinet and began to search for a good shirt, before turning midway during his hunt. Towards the readers. "Okay, I know what you're thinking. It's very rude to immediately blame your sister especially when you don't know the whole story."

Finally grabbing one, Lincoln tried to put it on, only to end up a bit blinded as the shirt was stuck on his head. Bit more flailings failed and he fell on his butt on the bed. A few more tries, and…. There! His head popped out of the shirt and he could now breathe properly again!

"Phew… But anyway, even if you have a lot of sisters, it's actually easier to figure out who caused a problem since you know them well. Or at least, you get a better sense of whose fault it is if there's mud everywhere, if makeup is everywhere, or if your ceiling is gone, you start getting a sense of who caused who. It's not like you're going to remain clueless forever. You're going to notice that for example, your tomboyish sisters might be the one that dragged mud all over your home. Besides, who else can possibly blow up the roof? Only the girl who repeatedly blew it off and off and off. I'm kinda amazed the neighbors aren't even complaining about that-"

Lincoln stood up and stepped forward, but mid-talk he accidentally stepped on Lynn's soccer ball. One that she left behind when the two of them bunked together and something he tried to return each time. But she happily stated that he needed some balls in his room and thus kept returning said soccer ball back. Now when you apply a fully grown human's weight to something round like a soccer ball... Well, Lincoln didn't have much time to cry out as the ball started rolling. What followed was something like the circus, or one of Luan's little jokes. The white haired boy soon had to balance himself as he was forced to move unwillingly. Enough pranks from Luan and mishaps from the many balls left spread around actually trained him enough to almost balance on a ball. Almost.

"OOF!"

With such tight space Lincoln slammed into the door only a few seconds out, opening it too as he slumped down.

Good news for small cramped rooms? You don't build enough momentum to speed faster than Lola in a sugar frenzy.

Bad news for small cramped rooms? You crash faster.

Actually, it took him some time to crash. New record for balancing on a ball there.

"Oww… Okay, that was definitely Lynn's fault… And mine. Ouch.. Or karma..."

Still kinda groaning, Lincoln picked up the soccer ball and placed it gently on his bed. Not like he's going to forget that the ball was there and end up crashing by jumping on his bed. How stupid would that be? Well, with that done this time he made sure to check the floor for anything to trip or slip or roll on. None of Lana's marbles, none of Luan's whoopee cushions, no scattered lego blocks from Lily, and just one more basketball. Pushing or dodging those aside Lincoln soon exited his room and was now on the hallways. Immediately he looked up and noticed it. The hallway was also in a similar state as is bedroom. Lacking any sort of ceiling and only showing the stars up there with no attic to be found. Not to mention completely quiet as the usual evening. Not that it was supposed to be loud outside. Being in the Royal Woods suburbs guaranteed a mostly quiet environment especially at night when the Louds are sleeping. But even this was too quiet. Approaching the closest light switch, Lincoln flicked it…. No change to the lighting.

"The lights aren't turning on?" Repeated flipping failed to cause any changes. Was the power out too? Another one of Luna's mini concerts gone wrong? Leni overplugging the outlet again? No, in that case everyone would be awake. Even if that could explain why the ceiling is gone. Maybe. "This is really weird. First the ceilings and then the power?... Wait..." Oh, right. The ceiling, aka the place where the lights are, was also gone. Nevermind. It's not gonna be too hard to move around. He didn't need to turn on the lamps considering they were too far anyway.

Navigating the hallways was simple enough. It was his home. He had it memorized. Every single nook and cranny in this house. Even the spilled toys that range from plushies to those accursed lego blocks near Lola and Lana's room. Really, he needed to talk to his younger siblings. They were always so messy when they played. But those were not enough to make him trip or stumble. Besides, it didn't take him that long to reach Lisa's room. It was only several steps forward out of his room and on his left would be the door to their room.

No wait.

Hole.

A hole to their room.

Not a door but rather a huge hole that was easily bigger than the doorway that should be there. With that strange smell coming in from here.

"What the hel-er. Heck. Sorry about that readers! Just a little slip-up there… But what the heck?"

Lincoln stepped forward, and flinched as he saw part of the floor crack. It didn't cause a big hole or anything. Just a small crack. No risk of falling downstairs. Just falling and getting stuck and getting scratches. He could probably get out again with a bit of effort if he ended up falling, not that he would. There has been holes on the attic before and even in some rooms in his early years here. Especially in his really early years. It might be what caused him and his sisters to almost be apathetic to some issues on the house. Usually they would call the repairman if it's harmful. But this was a hole inside Lisa and Lily's bedroom. Not some storage or attic. His youngest sisters' bedroom. Meaning they were possibly in danger whether from natural causes or from whatever Lisa did. Lincoln peeked closer trying to see better. His eyes were already used to the darkness so he could even see the entire room after seconds ticked by. What he saw scared him... The entire room destroyed by an explosion. Not the small kind. An actual large one that smelled kinda good considering it smelled like ice cream.

"No… No…."

Glancing around confirmed that there were many more holes. This time there were much more hole size variety. Some big, some small, but all of them giving warning bells. So Lincoln took caution moving, lifting his leg slowly and trying to apply as little force as possible. Avoiding any spots close to large holes and gaps between said holes just so he could get a good angle. Maybe the two of them were there? In the closet? Why were there so many holes? It's like a meteor shower went here except no one woke up at all. Not to mention where was Lily and Lisa? Their experiments don't usually blow up the roof for a long duration of time. Or at least Lisa would've already woken up everyone for help- oh no.

"Oh nononono... Lisa? Lily?"

The crib. There was a large hole there and many many splintered pieces of wood. Of said crib. And possible chemicals that froze over scattered. Meaning, whatever happened could've happened a long time ago already. Lincoln was beginning to hyperventilate as he peered downwards. It was way too dark to see what's below but he could put two and two together. And the first two in this case is Lily and Lisa, while the other two is explosion. Add those two up together and-

"Is that you Lincoln?"

"AHHHHHHH!"

Lincoln didn't jump this time. But he still screamed, and banged his arm into a piece of wood by the follow up flails. A delayed second before the electric impulses travelled from neurons, and his second shout followed. Now flailing it away from the wall and anything it can possibly hit and his heart fighting to get out. Thankfully repeatedly hitting his chest was enough to calm that down. Not to mention no severe gashes or falling helped too. Still took almost a minute for him to recover.

"Geez Lucy…" Lincoln was still having trouble breathing but was much calmer now. "You have to stop doing that.. I almost fell.. Or had a heart attack!"

"Sorry Lincoln," Lucy said. The figure beside the doorway was the one that spooked him, having almost fully camouflaged with the darkness. Even knowing she was there he still had difficulty seeing her properly. But not focusing or even looking away for a moment would probably make it seem like she vanished again, even if she's just standing there. "I heard your voice and so I went here."

Lucy. His younger sister, by 3 years, who's very known to be a goth, and is a lover of poetry, darkness, death, vampires, and all things dark. When someone asks who would be the living caricature of anyone on their rebellious edgy phase it would be Lucy. Though to Lincoln, she's just her sister with a quirk for the spooky and ghostly. Who may possibly possess a supernatural power considering how quietly she moves around and pops out of nowhere. Just like a certain someone in his school who's known to be a famous janitor by the name of Dang. Seriously, she can give anyone a heart attack. Especially once you factor in the fact that her having those bangs made her seem even more like a ghost.

"Would you like some water to calm you down?" Lucy asked pressing a bit forward.

"No, no, I'm fine… It's alright. Just give me a moment," Lincoln really did need to take a breath.

"Sorry again…"

Despite being a goth, Lucy was a kind girl. She was definitely not evil nor trying to scare him on purpose. She just can't help it. Or at least, so did everyone thought.

"Like I said it's cool," Lincoln said trying to reassure her. "Besides I'm almost used to it… Well, no, not really. But uh, do you know what happened here?"

Seeing as she didn't look like she was groggy, Lucy might have the answers for him.

"No. I'm afraid not. But I can try to commune with the spirits to ask for assistance," Lucy's offer was tempting. But also had alarm flags all over it.

"Err, no thanks. It might be the spirits that caused this damage anyway," Lincoln didn't really mean that. He said that more as a joke and a way to dissuade Lucy from continuing. The last time they asked for aid from the spirits… It usually either ended well or badly for whoever's being helped.

 **Flashback...**

* * *

 _Luna, Luan, and Lucy were outside the front porch waiting. The rain was pouring today to the point that a flood might happen, but the goth had just finished a ritual earlier. Luna was pacing back and forth, pausing to tap her foot or tug at her guitar. Luan was sitting on a rocking chair with Lucy, stroking a sleeping Cliff. All of them were waiting to see if it would work or not._

" _Are you sure that it's going to be enough to get rid of the rain Luce?" Luna pressed glancing back to the street. "I can't really go for the concert if it's like this."_

" _Yeah! It looks like it's raining_ _ **cats and dogs**_ _out there! Hahahaha get it?" Luan only got groans from her joke._

" _The spell should be working soon Luna," Lucy assured her big sister. The moment she spoke, the rain immediately stopped, and a ray of sunlight almost seemed to illuminate the pathway. "See?"_

 _Both Luan and Luna were stunned, kinda awed by a small rainbow that formed nearby. But no point on worrying about rainbows. The brit wannabe adjusted her guitar and grabbed her bag._

" _No kiddin! Thanks Luce! I owe ya one! Now I can perform for the concert! Cheers luv!"_

 _Luna excitedly shot off, reaching the street while waving at the duo. Luan and Lucy only waved back._

 _ **CRACKLE!**_

 _Before a flash of light blinded everyone and the sound of a car crashing was heard. Then another one. Luan and Lucy were initially blinded but upon seeing what happened, both stood up kinda horrified/_

" _... Yikes! That's a_ _ **shocking**_ _turn of events," Luan joked chuckling awkwardly. "But is she okay?"_

" _It missed her. I think."_

" _I was almost_ _ **thunderstruck**_ _!"_

* * *

 **Flashback end...**

Usually badly. If her spells are real at least. That might just be really lucky that time. Or really unlucky. Either way it was better to avoid relying on the occult anyway. Besides, Luna was just fine. Even if she was afraid of lightning for awhile it's not a big deal. Reassurance from Lisa about ghosts not existing and it being a miraculous coincidence helped her out of it?

"I suppose so," Lucy seemed convinced enough to not do it at least. "Some of them have been more hostile at this time of the year."

.

"Exactly-wait really?" More hostile spirits? That was anything but good. Then again that could explain why Hunter Specter was injured on set a few days ago. He was facing more and more ghosts! Which is great on the fact that it'll increase the ratings, and bad considering he might get hurt more or even possessed... But again, pressing manners. "Like bad spirits? ' _Wants to hurt you_ ' spirits?"

"Yes. I deduced that's why Luna was almost struck by lightning and why Lynn was upset at the previous game she lost which you skipped."

"Ahh… That makes sense.."

The one about the Daisies? Briefly Lincoln wondered if it was the spirits after all. But shook his head. He'd rather not think about that. Besides, there were more pressing matters! He was hoping Lucy knew what happened but that was already shot down the moment she spoke earlier. Well, that was asking too much anyway. Knowing anything would be helpful really. Like hearing that explosion or voices. But no big deal. No big deal. Things were fine. Things were just fine… Things are not fine. He was starting to hyperventilate. Even without Lucy's reappearance his heart wasn't slowing down. What if Lisa and Lily fell down there in the holes? What if they got injured? They were the youngest of all his siblings! The most vulnerable ones to any sort of physical injury. What if they get critically injured or worse….

"Lincoln, you don't look so well…"

"Well.. No, I'm not… Because look at this room," For further emphasis he gestured. Hard to tell some of the words considering Lincoln was slightly wheezing but he succeeded. "Lisa and Lily's room is turned into this and they're missing. I mean they could be hurt!"

"True. But on the other hand, they lived like this for years already," Lucy said. "After enough explosions, I'm sure that Lily is fine. They're ready for anything. Except the darkness."

… What Lucy said was true. Except maybe the last part. But focus Lincoln. Calm down Lincoln! Stop hyperventilating. Calm down. If Lisa did mess up here then it would be more obvious that there was…. Death here. Instead it didn't even seem like it! Yeah! Lisa might get into a lot of accidents but there was no way she would end up getting anyone killed! She was that responsible. Mostly… There were limits to her scientific mind and even she won't do anything to threaten Lily. Not to mention she always took precaution! There was no way they were dead!

"You're right Luce. Sorry for freaking out… But then, where are they? Downstairs?" Lincoln was calm now. He had steadied himself and was now trying to see what's below. No success from what it looks like. Just like him it takes some time to adjust to the dark. Or maybe the holes just revealed nothing down there after all. "No... Still too dark to see."

"The spirits say to me that they are safe and are within the area. After all, there's nothing here that shows they're dead," Lucy was trying to assure him? Huh. A glance confirmed that. Even if there was no visible change in her facial expression Lincoln could tell she wasn't as afraid as him. Worried? Yes. Hopeful? No. They were much more hopeful. All Loud sisters could tell Lucy's expression really. "No blood. No bones. Smell of corpses, but that's week old."

"I agree, except the very last part about the corpses," Lincoln said back a bit shaken. Then again Lisa did brag about capturing bigfoot or something… No, don't think too much about that and focus. Slowly Lincoln stepped back towards the hallway section remaining cautious on where he stepped. Better to avoid the holes and get back to safety since there was nothing else here. "It's not like any explosion here could've sent them out of the roof first after all."

Lincoln hoped at least.

"The ceiling is gone?" Lucy was now looking up at the ceiling looking surprised. Really? She didn't notice? Then again she did sleep in a coffin and maybe her bangs blocked her sight. Lincoln found it hard to believe it wasn't there anymore anyway. "Oh. It really is gone… Have you found out anything about what happened to it?"

"No, no clue whatsoever, but-oof!" Lincoln finally landed safely on the hallway, nearly tripping if not for Lucy grabbing his hands. Just in time to step in before another crack led to the creation of a small hole. It wouldn't have caused him to fall to ground level but it could've led to him being stuck or getting a scratch. "Thanks Luce. But we need to find out what happened ourselves?"

"Yes. I'll call Fangs and Nibbles to search,"

"Your bats and spiders? Good idea," Lincoln has gotten beyond the point of being scared by those pets of hers. Besides, nocturnal pets that obey every single word Lucy says would be helpful at times like these. At least, if they're around and as long as they aren't spiders finding Leni. Every single help here is appreciated…. Besides isn't that kinda like a superhero thing? It sounds like Batboy. "I don't see Walt either… Can you search around for them too? I'm hoping Lana just hogged them inside the room again."

"I'll check her room for them first then. I can handle this place."

"Thanks Luce! I'll go check downstairs," Lincoln paused at the stairs. Lights weren't turning on either. Part of the ceiling and lights were there but there wasn't even a spark. Actually, maybe he should've been thankful there were no sparks in the first place. That's how fires happen right?... No? He had no clue. Lincoln just began to step down slowly, making sure to grasp the handrail. Thankfully the stairs weren't rotting like before ever since they replaced it. But it was much darker here than upstairs. Maybe he should grab a flashlight first… No. No time. His eyes were mostly used to the dark. Lincoln just kept going warily. But just before he got down he turned back up. "But wake up everyone too if you can! Check if anyone else is missing!"

"Lynn is missing actually," Lucy said from above. "That's why I woke up."

Though Lincoln barely heard that.

"Huh?"

Lincoln had half a second to react when he heard the shout.

"HYAAAH!"

"AHH!"

 **WHACK!**

Surprisingly it didn't hit. Lincoln managed to jump back at the last moment to avoid the hockey stick. Backwards towards the stair steps. Slamming his back into in the process. With uneven balance he tripped backwards and then tumbled down. It wasn't a far tumble but it still hurt. Still better than taking a direct hit from the attacker.

"Ow…." But still painful. "I think I found her."

"Huh? Lincoln?" Looming over her and looking surprised, there she was. The person they were just talking about. "What the fudge?"

"Hey Lynn..."

Lynn. His sporty sister this time known for always training nonstop and hotheadedness. Alongside her stomach that can consume anything, or at least, consume a lot of spicy food that would leave a grown man crying. Said grown man would be their dad, Lynn Senior, but that's not important. Already Lynn Junior was helping Lincoln up. Even if he could've gotten up by himself he didn't particularly mind. Just like them Lynn was just in her sleepwear. Wearing her sleepwear alongside numerous football gear, helmets, hoodies, padded gloves, and a hockey stick. Seriously how much is she wearing? Everyone is fully aware of her great skill with sports and near obsession with it and winning so it made sense for her to wear this. But right now she almost looks as armored as anyone preparing for Luan's April Fools day. Fully armored and ready for war. Too much armor really. If she fell on her back she'd end up like a turtle.

"Geez Linc. You surprised me… But sick dodge!" And of course, Lynn took it with stride giving him a brofist. More eager at him doing that, almost ignoring the fact that she just nearly struck him down. "Told you practicing with me would help!"

"Not a total dodge, ow…" Despite his whole body hurting now, it was better than taking a direct hit. Definitely. "But why are you dressed like that?"

"Oh! Err…" The energy in Lynn's eyes dulled a bit. "Funny story about that!... Well, Lisa's not here to explain-"

"Lisa? So she's okay?" Lincoln nearly shouted grabbing Lynn's shoulders clinging tightly. Enough to surprise Lynn with that display of strength. Lynn was implying that she talked to Lisa. That's already good news. "I saw what happened up there! And Lily too? Is she okay too?"

"Woah dude! Calm down dude! They are," Lynn said back using the hockey stick to pry off his hands. Lincoln didn't mind. Lisa and Lily were safe! "But can't argue with that reaction. I was just as scared as when I saw what happened."

"Considering the holes and the missing crib? Well where are they now then?" Lincoln pressed on, glancing around to check. Maybe they were over at the couch-nope. No one on the couch. Not even on the small seats by the front door. By the front door? No? "Are you sure they're safe?"

"Dude, chill. Perfectly okay. Lisa already put up some force field thingy on Lily to make sure she's okay for the night waaay earlier apparently. Same thing for the ceiling or something?" Lynn said as she pointed at another direction. Namely the space between the dining hall and the kitchen. "Lily's over there at the kitchen."

Already Lincoln was looking there trying to find his younger sibling. What he saw next relieved him. It was Lily! Sleeping soundly on a highchair was his youngest sibling. Not even fazed by the falling fragments of the ceiling in in the dining hall. That confirmed her safety at least. Lincoln didn't waste anymore time and ran up to her, checking on her immediately and making sure she wasn't harmed. By the time Lynn got to where he was he had already confirmed there was zero damage. No bruises or boo-boos. Not to mention the fact that there was a strange feeling of touching something solid as he held her.

Must've been the force field device Lynn was talking about.

"Dude, when did you get so fast?"

I don't know but thank goodness… Phew," Lincoln wiped his forehead. Sweat being built up from his anxiety or from the running or from both. That was a big load off. "Okay, that makes things a lot better."

"What makes things better?"

""AHHHHHHHHHHHH!""

You know when Lincoln just tried to say he was getting used to Lucy's pop-ups? He was wrong. Very wrong. He was definitely not ready. Not even the slightest bit ready for it. No matter what, no one was ready for Lucy's habit of seemingly teleporting around. Both Lynn and Lincoln ertr dvtrsminh, accidentally banging their arms on the coffee machine and causing it to fly. Thankfully Lynn was fast enough to react and caught it while Lincoln was waving his hand around. Again. It wasn't his fault this time.

"Oww…" Lincoln muttered blowing on his hand. And everything really. Still sore from just about everything, but mostly the back. "The same hand too! At this rate my body's gonna break down."

"That gets the heart pumping… I swear Lucy!" Lynn was also calming her heart just like him. "I need to see you do that in a match."

"I'd rather wear pink first," Lucy firmly said.

"But you wore pink before?" Lynn said looking confused. "With Lincoln's friend's brother? So that means you're okay with a match?"

"The time with Rusty's brother? With Rocky?" Lincoln asked still holding his chest.

"Yeah! That's the one!" Lynn nodded repeatedly. "The nerd you were hanging out with!"

"With your advice actually being devastating for her?"

"Yeah!... Hey!" There always seemed to be delays on Lynn realizing small jabs against her. "That was more than just me. Others helped too!"

"Let's not talk about that accursed image of pink me," Even through the dark they could tell Lucy was horrified by that past. Not the type of horror she liked either. "I'd love to forget about that completely."

"Oh come on! That was awesome! I mean when you actually allowed us to dress you up!"

Alright. All better. Calm now. Lincoln was left parched from the repeated screaming and kinda exposure to cold, so he went towards the fridge. The sudden discussion was not something he wanted to talk about too much considering it's his friend's brother. Checking back on Lily as he took a juicebox, she seemed okay. It didn't look like their screaming and chatter woke up Lily. It's almost as if she had gotten used to the frequent loudness of the, well, loud Loud Family. Not just a testament to Lucy's tendency to pop up. But at least she was safe. Looks like Lisa made sure that Lily was safe after or before the events of what happened earlier. But what exactly happened? From the looks of it the power was out so there won't be any lights whatsoever. Or maybe the circuit breaker just needs to be flipped again.

Huh?

Lincoln approached the windows, eyeing both Lily and his two sisters. Climbing up the counter was easy enough and once he peered through it… It was covered with frost. A lot of frost. As if it was winter, but then again wasn't it already after spring? Almost summer? He could barely see through outside. It wasn't as if it was raining either. Considering that if it did, well, everyone upstairs would get soaked and end up waking up. Lincoln pressed his hand against the window, and felt the sheer coldness there. Wiping his hand against it didn't seem to do anything to it though. Still too hard to see.

"Geez… just what the heck did Lisa do? Did she use that snow machine again?"

That could explain the coldness. Lisa could have activated it again for some unknown reason. She ' _loved'_ snow days after all and if she felt the urge she could definitely do that again. But there was no snow whatsoever. Everyone would be awake and freezing if that's the case….. Wait. Why wasn't everyone awake? Glancing back at Lucy, she was just there with Lynn helping her up after she fell on the floor. Doesn't seem like anyone else is awake or going downstairs considering how quiet it is.

"Hey Lucy?" Lincoln walked towards them to offer a helping hand. This time easily pulling Lynn off. "Did you wake up everyone yet?"

"Everyone else is still sleeping?" Lynn asked trying to take off part of her ' _armor'_. She failed to do so.

"No and yes. Luan and Luna won't wake up no matter what I do. They must be wiped from their events last night," Probably the band concert and the video con. "Lori and Leni's room is locked. While Lola and Lana won't let me wake them up. Especially Lola."

"I could break down Lori and Leni's room-but seeing you guys look at me like that means I shouldn't," Lynn's brief zeal waned immediately at the glares from her two siblings. "But if everyone is in deep sleep you can't wake em. Especially Lola and Lana."

Lincoln understood. The last time he tried waking up the twins it ended disastrously. A feral monster arosen from her beauty sleep that could frighten the world, and many animals who would defend their queen of mud and animals. Each one separately was scary enough by itself so the two of them combined would be far too much. It only made sense that Lucy wouldn't try her chances with them. Even if she's as equally scary sometimes.

"Not to mention they might not be of big help anyway," Lucy added. That was also true. They might just cause more panic. "It should be better to wake up Lori."

Considering how Lori is responsible for everything and she might be blamed for this by their parents? It made sense. Besides, she might be able to rouse everyone up if they did wake her up but prevent everything from descending into chaos. Then again maybe as long as they alert everyone they should be fine.

"True, so yeah you should go sneak in her room through the vents…. Wait… Hhhhhhh," Lynn cut herself off when she recalled the missing ceiling. Meaning missing ventilation. "Nevermind."

"Yeah, the missing roof from whatever Lisa did-" Lincoln blinked. Then pounded a fist to his palm. Almost forgot! "Lynn! Do you know what happened there? Since you're already awake that means you might've seen what happened. I mean, Lisa probably caused that right? The explosions and missing ceiling and everything? But you said she's okay?"

"Errr... I'm not sure exactly exactly," Lynn was scratching her mitt against her helmet chuckling. That was weird. It wasn't usual for her to be slow or hesitant like that. "I'm don't know how to explain it since Lisa isn't here. I'm kinda just as confused as you guys are."

"And where is Lisa exactly?" Lincoln further pressed. Getting close enough to Lynn to slowly push her off the seat. "She still has a lot of explaining to do! If she's the one who did this, I mean, is she?"

"Well, I saw her awhile ago but she only said a couple of things like ' _Be prep_ -"

"And the armor?" Lucy asked tapping the shoulder pad. When did she close the distance? Well, she was already close. "Seems over the top."

"The armor? Wait, give me-"

"And the frozen ice cream smell, what is that? I mean kinda tastes good, almost gave me a craving, but what is that?"

"I thought it was the scent of a preserved corpse," Lucy's words as usual shows bleakness. "What? It has that odd smell."

"It's really cold, but I don't think that's how corpses smell like. At least in my opinion… I mean Lisa has to be still alive."

"Guys-"

"Have you ever been beside a corpse before?"

"No!... Have you?"

"Neither have I."

"Then let's hope it stays that way-"

"Okay, okay! It's because Lisa messed up!" Lynn shouted stopping the two, looking slightly panicked and aggravated. Not furious but more like frantic Lynn trying to hide the fact that she and Lucy were finding a treasure hunt. Only in this case, the reaction wasn't followed by an aggressive Lynn trying to scare off Lincoln. "Okay! Don't look at me for all the answers! I'm just as confused as you guys are!... I'll try to answer what I know as long as you guys don't rant on and on and on!" That was also enough to rouse Lily slightly, whom Lincoln began to cradle once more immediately. At that Lynn froze up just like Lucy and stared for a moment. All of them were clearly hoping that Lily wouldn't start bawling. "... Please?"

That last word was directed at all of them. Either way Lily didn't end up crying thankfully. But Lynn's way of acting was definitely another weird thing becoming more and more bizarre.

"Sorry… We kinda overwhelmed you and all but we're both worried for them..." Lincoln began to pat Lily's back, her eyes were still open. But those began to close, and soon their youngest sibling began to fall asleep soon. Lincoln carried her carefully just to be safe. "Could we take this slowly and ask you then?"

"It's fine, just don't do that again," Lynn said rubbing her head. "At least Lily's okay… Well. To begin with, I don't know what happened to the ceiling but it's Lisa's fault and-"

 **THUMP!**

Everyone jumped from that, Lucy included. Might be helped by the fact that said thump actually caused the whole house to shake. For a moment Lincoln wondered if an earthquake was what's happening. It took less than five seconds to throw away that idea considering earthquakes don't shake once and then it's done. Not to mention when he spotted Lynn, she looked more worried, if not panicked, than usual. It was definitely from outside the house but why did it look like she was expecting something? There wasn't much time to think about that as Lynn shot off to the living room, ending up beside the front door. Now guarding it as if something was about to pop in. Did she think it was a burglar? No wait… If Lynn is looking that panicked then she might have an idea of what was coming. No wait, considering she was trying to peek into the eyehole, she was just trying to check too.

"Lynn? Do you see anything?"

"No, but be quiet." Lynn practically barked at them. "It's not Lisa…"

Why won't she just open the door? Was it just as cold or was Lynn hiding something? The windows would be too difficult to see through considering the frost so that's why Lynn didn't go for it. Lincoln was already sure that it wasn't an earthquake so that left… a monster? No, there was no way. Lisa would never ever create a sentient monster that can harm-... Actually, hold that thought. Lincoln held the sleeping Lily towards Lucy.

"Luce, you mind if you guard Lily? And try to wake up everyone upstairs?" Lincoln said glancing back at Lynn. "This seems important."

It still bothered him how everyone else could just keep sleeping.

"Fine by me," Lucy accepted Lily with open hands. Despite her looks, she was quite gentle and caring to Lily. "But be safe you two."

"We will,"

With that done, Lincoln grabbed the closest thing he could find to defend himself. A frying pan…. Well, it is a literal metal weapon. It's just as good as a weapon and he's seen it used in action movies and video games before. Lincoln rushed to the living room, sliding to the opposing side of the front door only briefly surprising Lynn. Both ready for anything that could possibly go through. Regardless of any monster out there…

…

…

A minute already passed but there was only silence.

"So Lynn," Lincoln tapped his sister with the frying pan, doing this more due to boredom and the fact that Lynn hasn't said a word. She didn't seem offended by it so this method of getting her attention should be fine. "What's exactly out there?"

"No clue to be honest, but Lisa said there might be something out there we don't want to open the doors to," Lynn said in a near whisper, still trying to keep quiet. Yup. She definitely thinks there's a monster out there or something.

"Like what? Wait, did she create it? Whatever's out there? Did she say anything at all?" Recalling all their times with Lisa, there was never an instance of an actual live unholy monster. Trashy was actually quite nice. That large tentacle thing she frequently summons don't usually end up hurting anyone. Though he was always confused on why Lori was so angry at Lisa whenever that thing was around. "Is there a robot uprising out there? Snow day gone wrong? Robot uprising who wants more winter?"

"I don't know Lincoln!" Lynn barked back exasperated, but still quietly. "That's the only thing she said before she went outside in that suit of hers. Not even any big tip like " _This monster will devour all souls of children so please use the sodium chloroxide for the sake of the"_ um…. " _Baritium nitrogen."_ "

Okay, that impersonation was spot on. Lincoln had to stifle a giggle. He failed. But he did hear a certain word.

"A suit?"

"You know? That big suit she wears? Hazmat?"

Aka a suit for when radiation is leaking outside. Or chemicals.

"That's not comforting."

"Why did you think I tried to avoid saying that?" Lynn grumbled while glaring at Lincoln. "You probably won't give up on pestering me about it. I didn't even want to think about it."

That was also true.

But what would Lisa need a Hazmat suit for outside? So what if she blew up the roof? Was there something else outside? No, things were far too confusing. He really should stop assuming things so much.

"So wait," Lincoln tried to peer through the eyehole. Just like the windows, it was too hard to see. Nothing but blurry shapes. The lighting alongside the frost made it a pain in the as- arse. Was this covered in frost too? "How long has she been out?"

"Not for long. I was heading upstairs to wake up everyone the moment she left when you showed up."

"Oh…. I just missed her,"

He supposed at least as long as she was fine things were okay.

"Well don't worry. She said she'll be back in a jiffy, something about testing mineral samples outside and some other sciency stuff," Lynn said now moving Lincoln away from the eyehole to see. "But what was that thump…. Was that her?"

Minutes have already passed since that thing shook the house but there was nothing. Was it really a monster or just Lisa doing who knows what? Then again Lincoln was hoping it was more the latter.

"If she's outside then and the thump happened… Shouldn't we go check on her?" Lincoln asked. "You know, just to make sure she's safe."

"I don't know… she was adamant about me staying since she needs to test out everything out there."

"But our sister is out there. She's only 4 years old."

"The same 4 year old that can walk through Lily's noxious gas clouds everyday and be fine with it and also holds numerous university level lessons." Lynn's counterpoint was a good one… Can't really compete with that. "I think she'll be fine Linc, take it easy. I mean I'm worried for her but at the same time, well, I hate to say this, she really knows more than me. So if she knows about what happened here then it's probably a good idea to stay put."

It was true. Lincoln himself thought that earlier. Lisa knows better than them and can probably handle whatever's out there. Especially considering the noxious toxic monsters that she takes care of in her room. Aka Lily when she needs a diaper change. But Lynn said so herself and she hated saying it. In times like these, when Lisa caused a disaster on her own, sometimes it's best to let Lisa handle it. She was the one who cause destruction so she would know how to repair it. Of course, he didn't want to rely on Lisa so much since she might still end up in danger or hurting herself.

"Look, if it's the ceiling you're worried about, don't worry. She also said that she did something to the ceiling so it wouldn't feel different up there," Lynn said patting him on the back. "Let's just go meetup with the others and have a group meeting. Maybe wake up mom and dad."

"Apparently she even made sure that despite having no ceiling it wouldn't feel different up there. Let's just go check with the others and have a group meeting."

That was the logical thing to do.

"You know… You should've just said that earlier about the ceiling."

"I mean you guys were shooting me so much questions!" Lynn said groaning as she walked backwards. Clearly aiming to head on to the stairs. But confused as to why Lincoln was standing there by the door.

"Okay, that's true… But you know… I really feel like we should check just in case," Lincoln said scratching his head. Curiosity was just too much. He really wanted to see if everything was okay out there. To see if Lisa was just outside. "Just a little peek outside can't hurt anyone right?"

Lynn was on him in a second. Trying to drag him away with the hockey stick.

"Come on Linc. We probably shouldn't even do that."

Thankfully hockey sticks are bad at dragging people away and Lynn didn't succeed. But then again it's not like she needs a weapon to drag him. Even with that amount of heavy gear on Lynn she would still be able to carry him. Especially when you consider the fact that she closed the distance between the stairs and front door in a single leap. So there was no way she was going to let him out if Lynn believed in Lisa so much. That means no seeing what happened outside whether it was an explosion or a spill of some sort.

So that means Lincoln had to rely on something else. A little gamble!

"So what you're saying is that…" Lincoln slipped out of the hockey stick, and pressed himself to the door. "You're chicken?"

Lynn froze.

Nope. It wasn't from the cold temperature. That was just on the doors and windows. It wasn't because she was thinking about something else like if Lucy is okay while they were just standing there either. They did a lot of times already and already voiced their opinions. But judging from the stif behavior and sudden silence, alongside the strange feeling of ' _You shouldn't have said that'_ , Lincoln realized. Maybe. Just maybe. This was not worth getting hit by Lynn and getting knocked through the door and that Lynn was likelier to hit him than go along with his offer.

"No one…" Lynn's voice almost sounds like a low growl of a rabid dog. Lincoln knew she acted like a dog sometimes. But this wasn't the reaction he wanted. "Calls Lynn… A chicken and gets away with it!"

Lincoln was expecting an attack. At that aggravated cry and her glare at him he couldn't help but cry out and scoot sideways. He didn't even see the small stool and fell on his butt in a crash. In a last ditch attempt to block himself he raised his frying pan as a shield and closed his eyes. It won't protect him from a proper attack from Lynn and was more of a ' _Please don't hurt me!'_ stance. Needless to say that doesn't usually work on defending him most of the time. So the brief silence confused him. Then, when Lincoln opened his eyes, there was Lynn. Smirking through her helmet and stifling giggles, hockey stick not raised to hit him.

"That was so worth seeing you end up like that," Lincoln groaned. That was her goal? "Dang was right! Sometimes it's just fun to see your reaction."

"Yeah yeah," Lincoln sighed as he stood up. Though relieved he wasn't going to be hurt he was still wary. "So you're game in going outside?"

"Eh. A little peek outside won't hurt anyone." Lynn waved him off. Then came a smirk as she began to open the door. "Sides, that was worth seeing your face."

"Oh shut it…"

Lincoln muttered fixing the stool and getting up. The moment he did, he faced Lynn ready to give her a piece of his mind. Only to pause. Lynn was looking outside the door. Just staring, before slowly stepping outside.

"Lynn?" Lincoln followed suit immediately, ready to drag Lynn back in case something happened. His hold on his frying pan strong and ready to fight!... He really should stop monologuing so much. "Hey Lynn? Everything okay there?"

The moment he stepped outside the house, Lincoln froze.

"Huh."

He had the same reaction as Lynn.

There was the familiar driveway in front of them. The front yard and everything. It wasn't as cold as he expected either but it was still chilly. Mostly from the breeze and maybe gales passing by. Almost as if a tornado was forming but not really at the same time. Still enough for him who was less ' _armored'_ than Lynn to surviv. But looking outside…..

"Hey Linc," Lynn tapped him by the shoulder." Can you pinch me?"

"Through your gear?"

"Ah. Nevermind."

This wasn't Royal Woods. This doesn't look like anything at all. There wasn't the familiar Yates household on the other side of the street. No one was nearby. There wasn't even a street actually. No. There wasn't even a neighborhood. Just rocks and a descending slope that if you fall in, you'd end up rolling for minutes. The Loud household was on top of a mountain. Numerous mountains considering everywhere else no matter what direction they looked, there were more mountains down there.

 **WHACK WHACK WHACK!**

"Lynn?"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm hitting myself to wake myself up."

"I don't think that's going to help," Lincoln said back in a near wheeze.

"Good point."

Lincoln was feeling dazed and out of breath. Was it from their elevation? From the shock? Maybe? Maybe it was all of those factors? This wasn't Michigan anymore. This almost made it seem like they were on top of incredibly high mountains or something. Something tall as Mt Everest? But there wasn't as much snow. No, no snow whatsoever. Even if it's cold. But his knowledge about geography only goes so far. All he knew is that Lisa did this and she has a plan to fix it. Not him.

Everything is going to be okay.

Even if they're in this place, this probably means Lisa is just trying to find out where they are! Yeah!

….

Wait...

"... Lynn, can you answer me something?" Lincoln asked, almost whispering. Almost scared.

"Uh-huh…" Lynn answered in an equally soft tone.

Whether it was from the coldness outside drying their throats, or from them being too stunned to speak properly, neither was sure. Now both of them were looking up at the sky. In their bedrooms what they see above is much more different from here. They were only limited by the width of their room so they couldn't exactly check the night sky properly. Not to mention no one would really think of doing that again once they realize ' _Oh, your ceiling is gone. That means you're in trouble.'_. People would usually be satisfied knowing that. It was easy to miss the other part of the sky. But now it was obvious, and it was scaring Lincoln.

"Linc. You're blanking out on me," Lynn's words snapped Lincoln out of his thoughts. "Don't freak out on me and faint. I might just scream if you do."

It was tempting to faint.

But he didn't.

"Right. Just wanted to check something. Ehem…" Lincoln cleared his throat, rubbed his eyes. Then looked back at the horizon again. Deep breathe. Clear his throat, rub his eyes… Nope. Still there. "The last time I checked… There's only one moon right?"

It's a basic question. Everyone knows the answer.

"Yes. One. One small moon."

See? Even Lynn does. No one could mess this up. Lucy would know how to answer this. The twins would probably get the answer right too. Lisa knowing this isn't even a question. She was the best in science. Everyone knows there is only one moon on Earth.

"So am I seeing double or triple?"

So it was confusing on why there are **three moons** just hovering off the distance. With one of them practically in front of them.

"Nope. I'm seeing it too," Ah. Lynn's answer proves that this is indeed Lisa's fault. "We're not on Earth anymore."

"Yup."

"Mom and dad are going to kill us."

"Maybe just Lisa?"

"Maybe."

' _This is weird.'_

Understatement of the year.

* * *

 **Tun tun tun… Dramatic effect! Oh god why am I pulling that card off right.**

 **You know maybe it's not a good idea to make a long winded story before a Final or the fact that I haven't done an actual story like this for awhile. I mean usually the ones I write are chaotic. Maybe. Either way I just wanted to toy around with this idea. I'm not exactly sure if this story's been done before, Lisa causing chaos, and bam, you guys are in another world. Namely on another solar system. Or is it universe? Who knows? Tun tun tun…. Well, I do. But hey, it should be fun to give my take on it. If you guys do know any though direct me to them and I'll happily read them.**

 **Anyway new Loud House Fan here, haven't written anything so might as well write this. To be honest I really like the show for it's simple charm being Nickelodeon's first harem anime. What? That's not true? Oh, nevermind then. Bad joking aside to the point that Luan wouldn't laugh, I have been meaning to write again after being off for so long. So what more than to test a little adventurous comedy based thing? I'm kinda inspired by Dr Stone and a few others so I thought to myself why not try this? I mean I already bingewatched 3 seasons of Loud House so why not right?**

 **Anyway, hoping to see you guys more and that I won't disrespect any Loud House character. Am I off with characteristic traits or dialogue especially Lynn, Lucy, Lily, and Lincoln? Help me with a criticism. Enjoying your time or horrified by this concept? Help out with a review! Did I do something wrong and I shall forever regret it for the rest of my life crying? Send a review! Want to criticize me or offer ideas even though the latter might not change the path of this story too much? I'd appreciate that! All reviews are appreciated!**

 **I don't own Loud House, neither does Chris anymore (I think), only Nickelodeon does. So anyway… Hopefully this doesn't get dropped by a stupid author, that would be annoying.**

 **PS What kind of a prologue is almost 10k long? Geez what's wrong with me. I'll fix this up later, not satisfied yet.**

 **PSS English isn't my first language so correct me on my grammar mistakes too while you're at it.**


End file.
